Une lueur d'espoir suite
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Désormais, il n'est plus seul. Il a trouvé sa lueur d'espoir. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Deux années ont passées et tout à changé.


Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui je poste un OS, qui est la suite d'un de mes OS. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la Grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Une lueur d'espoir**_

Résumé : Désormais, il n'est plus seul. Il a trouvé sa lueur d'espoir. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Deux années ont passées et tout à changé.

* * *

Réponses aux Review du OS précédent :

_Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. J'ai justement écrit une suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Lesaccrosdemerceri_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui Drago est là. Tu verras comment tout cela s'est déroulé dans cette suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci encore pour vos Reviews.

* * *

Mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

2 ans plus tard.

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il venait de se réveiller et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se tourna sur le côté et sourit en remarquant que Drago dormait toujours. Qu'il était beau. Après s'être avoué leurs sentiments, le blond l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Il avait mit plusieurs mois pour vaincre son addiction et le jeune Malefoy avait été très patient avec lui. Même quand il avait fait une rechute, il avait été là pour le soutenir. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé et Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il s'en était enfin sortit, ils s'étaient fiancé. Après deux ans de vie ensemble, leur lien était plus fort que jamais et ils allaient bientôt se marier.

Harry sourit en songeant que dans un mois, l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés deviendrait son mari. Le brun s'étira et observa son beau blond qui se réveillait doucement.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Déclara doucement le Survivant.

« Bonjour à toi, mon bébé. » Marmonna Drago, en s'étirant.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda le brun.

« Comme d'habitude. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar cette fois. » Répondit le bond.

« J'avais pris une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Mais pourquoi, nous nous étions mis d'accord. On devait affronter nos cauchemars ensemble ! » S'écria Drago, parfaitement réveillé, se redressant en position assise dans le lit.

« Tu sais très bien que cela fait deux ans que j'essaie, et que rien n'a changé. Alors à moins de m'effacer la mémoire, je ne vois pas comment surmonter tout cela. De plus ne me dis pas que toi tu y arrives parce que tu parles dans ton sommeil et je sais très bien que tu en as encore, même s'ils sont moins fréquents. » S'expliqua Harry.

« Mais Harry… » Soupira Drago.

« C'était juste pour une nuit. Allez ! Je vais me laver et préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Le brun se leva, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, puis fut rejoint par Drago.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, bébé. » Souffla le blond à l'oreille du brun après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

« Ce n'est rien, je savais que tu allais réagir de cette façon. » Murmura Harry, en enlaçant le blond, se blottissant tout contre lui.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, laissant l'eau chaude couler le long de leur corps, appréciant cet instant magique. Puis Harry sortit, laissant Drago se laver, il se sécha, et s'habilla pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine. Il prépara deux cafés et fit cuire des œufs et du bacon. Une fois le tout prêt, il déposa deux assiettes et les deux tasses sur la table. En deux ans, il avait apprit à connaître Drago, même s'il l'observait souvent en cachette à Poudlard pour savoir tout de lui, il trouvait que c'était mieux d'apprendre à connaître l'homme qu'il aimait en lui demandant directement ce qu'il aimait ou détestait.

« J'adorerai toujours la bonne odeur du café. » Sourit Drago en entrant dans la cuisine.

Harry eut un doux sourire alors que son amour lui volait un baiser avant de s'installer. Ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable, puis le blond but une gorgée de café en observant minutieusement le brun.

« Que veux-tu me demander Drago ? Je connais ce regard. » Fit remarquer Harry en observant à son tour le blond.

« J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. »

« Et ? »

« Elle vient d'Hermione Granger. »

« Ah… »

Drago se maudit intérieurement, en avisant la mine soudain sombre de son amour. Avait-il bien fait d'aborder ce sujet ?

« Que veut-elle ? » Demanda finalement Harry, d'une voix neutre.

« Elle souhaite te voir. » Répondit lentement Drago.

« Alors que ça fait quatre ans qu'elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Et puis, pourquoi est-elle passer par toi ? Elle aurait très bien pu m'envoyer une lettre ! Je ne suis pas mort à ce que je sache ! » S'énerva le brun.

Drago soupira, il se leva, sortit un instant de la cuisine, puis revint, la lettre dans les mains. Il l'a tendit au brun qui s'empressa de la lire, la rage dansant dans ses yeux.

_Drago_

_C'est Hermione. Je sais très bien que cela fait quatre ans que je ne t'ai pas parlé, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_Harry est introuvable. Je ne sais plus combien de lettre je lui ai envoyé depuis six mois. Et mes hiboux reviennent toujours sans l'avoir trouvé._

_En sachant que tu es introuvable et connaissant ton amour pour lui, je suppose qu'il se trouve avec toi. Dans ce cas pourrais-tu lui transmettre ceci pour moi._

_Dis-lui que je suis désolée de l'avoir laissé tomber il y a quatre ans et que je souhaite le revoir._

_Donne-moi sa réponse le plus vite possible._

_Harmione G_

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du brun lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Il savait pourquoi on ne le retrouvait pas, il avait enfouit son pouvoir au plus profond de lui, mais il avait peur qu'il ressurgisse et qu'on le retrouve.

« Que veux-tu faire bébé ? » Lui demanda Drago en le prenant dans ses bras. « Si tu ne veux pas lui répondre et l'oublier, ne le fais pas. Ils t'ont fait tellement de mal Harry… Pourquoi devrais-tu leur pardonner leurs actes ? Étaient-ils là pour t'aider quand tu étais au plus mal ? Non. Alors pourquoi, toi, tu devrais revenir quand ils ont besoin de toi ? Tu sais quoi bébé ? Dans un mois, nous allons nous marier, et si tu le souhaites, nous fonderons une famille. Rien que toi et moi. Sans magie. Sans sorciers. Rien que nous deux. » Poursuivit-il d'une voix douce.

« Tu as raison… » Murmura Harry en chiffonnant la lettre. « Rien que toi et moi ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Nous aurons un enfant ? Mais comment ? »

« Je pourrai prendre une potion que peut me permettre d'enfanter. C'est une invention de Severus, il m'en a donné une fiole en découvrant mes sentiments pour toi. »

« Un enfant… » Murmura Harry, le regard rêveur. « Rien qu'à nous… »

« Oui, mon amour. »

« Je veux un enfant. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Si tu veux, je prendrai la potion et on le fera. »

« Merci mon amour. »

« Je ferais tout pour toi. » Lui sourit doucement Drago, heureux lui aussi à l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

« Ne devons nous pas attendre que le mariage soit passé ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est comme tu le sens. »

« Ce soir. » Décida le Survivant.

* * *

9 mois plus tard.

Harry sourit à son mari, alors qu'il venait de mettre au monde de belles jumelles.

« On a réussi mon amour. » S'exclama le brun, tenant la main de l'homme de sa vie.

Drago s'était endormit et Harry attendit patiemment son réveil, afin de donner les prénoms qu'ils avaient choisis à leurs filles. Le brun observa, les deux nouveau-nés avec douceur. Quelles étaient belles. Une d'entre elle, avait les yeux gris et une toute petite touffe blonde, qui indiquer qu'elle ressemblait à Drago. Quand à l'autre, elle était le portait craché d'Harry, elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais profond et ses yeux étaient verts émeraude.

_Comme ceux de ma mère._

Songea le brun.

Il continua d'observer ses deux bébés avec amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Drago ouvrir lentement les yeux. Harry lui lança un grand sourire, que le blond lui retourna doucement. Puis il tourna la tête et observa avec tendresse ses deux filles.

« Nous avons réussis. » Déclara-t-il avec douceur. « Nous avons une famille mon amour. »

Harry lui sourit, et lui vola un baisé. Même s'il était sous des sorts de métamorphose pour cachet sa véritable identité, le blond savait que c'était son mari. Ils avaient dû aller dans un hôpital sorcier, les hommes Moldus n'enfantaient pas, cela aurait parut louche.

« Je te laisse leur donner leur prénom mon amour. » Sourit Harry, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues. « Elles nous ressemble. » Pleura-t-il.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, bébé ? » Demanda Drago, ému.

« Je suis heureux Dray… Je suis tellement heureux. »

Drago lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

« Celle qui te ressemble, se nommera Sélène. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry. C'était lui qui avait choisi ce prénom.

« Quant à celle qui me ressemble, je te laisse la nommer. » Poursuivit Drago.

« Eileen. » Murmura Harry.

« Comme la mère de Severus. » Sourit Drago, alors que c'était le prénom qu'il avait choisi.

« Bonjour à vous, Sélène et Eileen Potter-Malefoy. » Sourit Harry, avant d'embrasser tendrement son mari.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient enfin fondé une famille. Ils étaient comblé de bonheur.

Ils gardaient espoir.

Leurs filles étaient désormais leur lumière dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ?

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
